Solo él sabe
by seality
Summary: Lee lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que la gente lo subestima, pero le da igual, porque el sabe algo que los demás no. NejiTen. Pesimo summary.


**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es mía. Espero que disfruteis.

Un joven se encontraba andando por Konoha. Estaba molesto. Venía de dar su habitual vuelta por el pueblo para entrenar, y sin querer había escuchado los comentarios. Era conocido por ser integrante del equipo Gai, y eso siempre le había enorgullecido.

Sin embargo, había personas que no sabían reconocer su fuerza, y lo comparaban con sus compañeros; Tenten y Neji. Los quería muchísimo, pero debía reconocer que no era fácil resaltar teniendo como compañeros al genio Hyūgay a la maestra de armas.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento, y se encontró con sus dos compañeros. Tenten y Neji ya estaban entrenando, como siempre.

Escuchó a su compañera quejarse de que Neji no la atacaba con toda su fuerza, como hacía cuando luchaba. Él solo se limitaba a contestar que no pensaba malgastar su fuerza con alguien como ella.

En momentos como estos, es cuando Lee se siente afortunado de estar ahí, en ese equipo.

Para cualquiera, Neji no tenía sentimientos, o no se preocupaba por nadie. Pero Lee, tras años de observar y analizar al famoso genio, ha sabido ver los pequeños detalles que nadie más es capaz de notar.

Cuando Lee y Neji llegan al campo de entrenamiento, y esperan a que llegue la última y única integrante femenina del equipo, Lee es capaz de observar una serie de comportamientos en su compañero.

Cuando Tenten finalmente llega, la cara de Neji cambia. Para cualquiera, el genio sigue con su misma actitud fría e indiferente, pero para Lee, que lo conoce desde hace tanto tiempo, es fácil ver como la comisura derecha de su boca se alza casi imperceptiblemente, su ceño se suaviza y sus ojos plateados brillan por un instante, antes de que pestañee y sus ojos vuelvan a tener la misma mirada de siempre. La espalda de Neji deja de estar en tensión, y empieza a calentar.

Tenten se disculpa por su tardanza (esta claro que la puntualidad no es su punto fuerte) y camina hasta llegar junto a Neji para empezar su calentamiento en común. Lee sabe que, aunque ellos no se lo hayan dicho nunca directamente, no forma parte de ese calentamiento en común, ya que es cosa de ellos dos. Es así desde el principio, y a él no le molesta. Eso le permite observar a sus compañeros con total libertad.

Lee sabe que la falta de energía o fuerza en los ataques de Neji contra Tenten, no se deben a su falta de interés, si no a que tiene miedo de hacerle daño.

Tenten, por otra parte, sabe que si quisiese, podría clavarle cualquier arma a Neji, ya que su Byakugan no es suficiente para detener sus ataques, pero prefiere fallar, para no hacerle daño.

Ninguno de los dos es consciente de que intentan no hacer daño al otro, como tampoco son conscientes de que durante las misiones, ambos están pendientes del otro (siempre de manera disimulada, no pueden permitirse dejar que el otro lo descubra), incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia seguridad.

Luego, cuando Neji y Tenten ya han entrenado, permiten que Lee se una a ellos, y se enfrentan los unos a los otros. Una vez acabado el entrenamiento, sus compañeros se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol, y él se va a dar una última vuelta por Konoha antes de terminar su entrenamiento.

Lee no es el más débil, ninguno lo es. Y sabe que sus compañeros le quieren (Neji también, ya que Lee se ha ganado su respeto a lo largo de los años, pero su orgullo le impide admitirlo).

También sabe que esos dos están unidos por el hilo del destino, igual que están sus manos unidas debajo de ese árbol.

Es por eso que no se siente mal cuando lo comparan con sus compañeros, porque él es el único que sabe los sentimientos del genio por la maestra de armas, y es el único al que le permiten verlo.

Cuando Lee abre la puerta se encuentra a sus compañeros frente a su puerta, con las manos unidas y la felicidad presente en su cara (en la de Tenten, porque esta claro que hay cosas que nunca cambian, y Neji es una de ellas). Al saber que es la primera persona a la cual la pareja le informa del próximo enlace, no puede evitar saltar sobre ellos, gritándoles todo tipo de felicitaciones y pensar:

"Al final, la espera ha merecido la pena."

Puede que no fuese tan listo o fuerte como Neji, o tan buena con las armas como Tenten, pero él sabe, como sus compañeros le habían demostrado, que a pesar de eso, el era imprescindible, y lo que pensasen los demás le importaba bien poco.

**FIN**

**NA**: Bueno, la verdad es que no termina de convencerme mucho el resultado, pero en fin...

La pareja Neji-Tenten me llama mucho la atencíon, y me atrae la idea de poner como ve Lee esa relación. Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, dejad un review con vuestra opinión. Un beso


End file.
